The invention relates to a lathe dog for workpieces clamped between points of a lathe.
In DE-AS No. 17 52 924 a lathe dog is described in which two gripping levers rotatably mounted on a carrier disc take hold of the article to be gripped and are prestressed towards their locking position. A particular expanding device is required in order to enable release of the levers to change the workpiece.